


falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badly, Flirting, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests, Summer AU, beach, please help dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan's clumsy and gay





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandomficfests summer au

Dan loved the beach. The sound of it and the salty smell filled him with giddiness. It was relaxing and even though he never really went in the water, it was pleasant to walk around in it and feel the sand moving between his toes.

The hot, shirtless guys were just a bonus. Dan’s too gay for his own good.

Dan had been dragged on yet another family holiday to Wales. They were staying near the beach, meaning that most of their time was spent out there. It wasn’t too crowded and the waves were perfect, allowing Dan to fully relax.

Dan was laying out on his beach towel, hidden from the sun under their family umbrella. He had a hat on to hide his curling hair and sunglasses to hide his wandering eyes. 

His parents and brother were off doing their own thing, whether that be exploring or playing in the ocean.

Dan was staring at the ocean line, watching as the waves rolled in steadily, when his attention was diverted by the sound of two men laughing nearby. He turned to look, natural curiosity getting the best of him, only for his heart to pick up.

The taller of the two had unnaturally black hair pushed up in a quiff and was currently laughing, his tongue poking out. Like most beach goers, he was only wearing some swimming trunks, leaving Dan drooling over the pale skin.

He watched the guy as he walked past his beach towel, heading towards the ocean. The back view didn’t disappoint and Dan could feel his cheeks burning. This man was a snack, a real proper snack that Dan’s gay ass needed to get another look at.

Dan scrambled to his feet and tried not to act too suspicious as he walked to the shore, keeping himself a reasonable distance away from the guy. His feet sunk into the wet sand and ocean water splashed around his ankles.

Dan let himself stare at the guy, watching as he stretched his arms. His eyes trailed across the curves of the guy’s body, admiring the curve of his hips. Dan’s mind provided him with the image of him grabbing those hips as they made out, the guy’s hands pulling at Dan’s curls.

The image was broken, however, by the painful obviousness of his staring. And that the guy had turned around and was now walking his way.

Panicked, Dan began walking the other direction, trying not to stare at the guy. He knew his cheeks were a nice red by now but Dan doubted the guy would notice. The two crossed paths and Dan side eyed him, trying to get a closer view.

He ended up continuing to watch him, his head turning as he got a nice view of the guy’s ass.

Unfortunately, his feet decided that that was also the perfect time to stop functioning properly and to trip over themselves.

Dan let out a yelp as he fell face first into ocean and sand. His hat ended up falling off and his entire front side was soaked and covered unpleasantly with sand. To say he was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement.

“Are you okay?”

To make things worse, the guy had noticed.

Dan peeled himself from the sand, groaning as he dusted wet sand from his cheek. “I’m good.” He looked up to see the guy kneeling in front of him, Dan’s hat in hand.

“Here,” the guy handed Dan his hat and smiled. “That was quite the fall there.”

Dan took the hat and immediately covered his wild curls. “Yeah, uh, I’m a bit clumsy. Tripped over my own feet.”

The guy giggled and Dan felt his heart flutter. “Probably didn’t help that you were distracted either, huh?”

Dan choked on his words, realizing he had been caught. “I-um, well-“

The guy merely smirked, knowing well how fucked Dan was for him. “Liked what you see?” He tried to wink yet ended up blinking both eyes slowly.

“Did you just fail at winking?” Dan teased, grinning.

The guy blushed. “M-maybe.”

Dan laughed, feeling a bit better at his own failure. It seemed they were both a bit too awkward for flirting.

“Whatever, like you could do better.” The guy pouted, which looked far too adorable for Dan’s poor gay heart. 

“I think we both failed miserably at this whole flirting thing.”

The guy nodded. “Agreed.”

Dan stood up, the guy following after him. “Let’s try this again. Hi, I’m Dan, do you wanna go get ice cream with me?”

Dan was met with a wide smile. “I’m Phil, and I’d love to.”


End file.
